


The Coxswain and the First Mate

by Buntheridon



Series: Tripping on Azerite [7]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blowjobs, Collars, Crustacean Eating i.e. Not Vegan, Don't Try This At Home, Drinking, Everyone’s fluid in their sexuality, F/M, Friends With Blowjobs, Mentioned Genital Piercing, Pansexual Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, That Was Not An Euphemish Sadly, The Usual Heteronorm Today, Two Subs Or Switches Playing, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, drinking as medication to trauma, mutual fantasizing, uncut penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buntheridon/pseuds/Buntheridon
Summary: Two of the threesome at it again. You, the reader, are a night elf mage player character. A warning though - you are plotting M/M but won’t get to put it into action yet but in a later chapter. So this one is a sort of a tease. Sorry not sorry xD





	The Coxswain and the First Mate

 

“Yeah but shee, I can’t shtop thinking about it!”

“What you on about, luv?”

“The ass-- asassh-- the assassin. The bugger. Quite literally, mind you. Him.”

You and Captain Flynn Fairwind are at a bar in Mariner’s Row. The place is almost a bit too fancy for you two, all scruffy and grimy from your latest island trip, but you don’t care. The weirdly named _That’s A Moray_ \- there must be a very clever word play there somewhere - serves for nobles and tradesmen alike and you two have managed to conquer a very cozy, comfortable red sofa with cushions and all from a corner. Some of the nobles, especially one young lady, are very indiscreetly inebriated so you reckon they won’t mind a couple of unkempt adventurers in their usual haunt.

The Brennadam Apple Brandy you are drinking is delicious and has gotten you all tiddly very fast. The unnerving and quite frankly scary _living_ _yet separated tendril_ you found from one island this morning had you both running around for a day looking for anyone who would know about it and, please, take it off your hands. Finally a tidesage from the Stormsong Monastery promised to put it in their vault until the Lord Admiral or her professionals had time to look at it closer.

It had whispered such dark thoughts you just had to order something sweet and strong to drown them away from your mind.

“Oh, Shaw? Yeah…” You lean on the sofa and sigh deeply.

“It’s not the tentacle talking, I swear! Except the one naturally attached to my crotch. I’ve had this since… since… wossname?”

 _“Tol Dagor”,_ you whisper. Yeah, you too. Master Mathias Shaw from Stormwind Intelligence has been busy for a week now concerning something very hush hush and to do with the Admiralty inner circle. In a few days you will find out what it is, you have an official appointment as the Champion and Emissary of the Alliance. But his duties have deprived both of you of his company. You’ve decided to drag Flynn along just for… reasons. But first, you need to get more drunk. And forget the mad whispers of the Old Gods. And maybe also the agonizingly mind-blowingly wonderful flashes of Shaw having you both in shackles.

“Yeah, that penitentiary of my sins”, the handsome Kul Tiran sighs. You hum and nod in praise for the more than two syllable word he managed to use while so completely wasted. You almost raise a glass to toast but stop midway.

“Oh. I think I’ve had quite enough to drink.”

“Why so?”

“That portrait of Daelin Proudmoore totally just grinned at me.”

“Nah, pay no mind, all his picturesh do that all the time. Something to do with ...a curse.”

“You’re telling me.” You lean your head on your friend slash lover’s shoulder and close your eyes. Visions of Mathias making Flynn submit and suck him on the prison cell floor are finally stronger than today’s horrors so you can probably stop drinking all the same.

But you want more of that sweet bossing about. And so does apparently Flynn, maybe even more than you. An especially effective memory of the using of leather collars make your walls throb and you slam your palm on Flynn’s thigh. You have that token of ownership in your backpack wherever you go.

 _”You still have that collar?”_ you whisper. Your hand wanders upwards.

”Oh, _do I now?”_ He glances furtively around the room and pulls the high neck of his woolen tunic down just a bit. Your grip on his muscles tightens.

 _”You didn’t.”_ You’re so aroused you could hump him right there in public. He hides the collar under the garment.

”It fits my style, doesn’t it?”

”The implications that follow it sure wouldn’t be the first to come to mind when describing you.” You slide your hand on his crotch and find a hidden treasure of thick and hard living meat.

He rubs your scalp with his calloused fingers and you purr. “Let’s go to the Octopus? They have that frothy coffee that snaps you out of drunkenness immediately.”

“Why on Azeroth you’d wanna do that? I’m all cozy and warm like this”, he grins, wrapping his arm around you like a friendly guardian druid.

“Because.” You get up, your blue robes making a whooshing sound against the velvet cushions. “Because we have to plan. With clear minds.” You wobble a bit walking towards the door but keep yourself upright admirably. Nodding to the folks drinking by the fancy table you nick a lobster when no-one’s looking and exit to the cool night air. You breathe in deep, snap a tail off the red boiled sea creature and start nibbling at your snack. The deep inky sky is filled with stars. No moon, Elune has gone dark.

The captain is right behind you and you walk slowly towards his usual pub. He has rooms above it - luckily not directly above though. As you enter The Curious Octopus the nightly party is already as noisy as a bunch of excited virmen. The poor dwarf bard tries his best to be heard over the drunken commotion.

“Ohh, the classiest place to live in.” You go and buy two cups of the brain-whackingly strong and probably magical coffee from the tavernkeep.

“Hey now, don’t mock. My room has a view to the sea and to the monastery, that’s practically a top suite or or... a royal penthouse.”

Grinning you give him his cup and reluctantly he takes it but does not drink. You nudge him towards the wooden stairs with you and knock back the black liquid in one gulp. It feels like an implosion of burning fresh water that somehow smells like iron. No idea why. But your head is now clear as that of an absolutist priest in the morning prayer.

“I don’ wan’ be sober, sweetheart. I’m way better like this and sleep easier.”

”Oh, are you saying you won’t help _me_ sleep better tonight?” You purr and touch his nose with yours.

”Of course not, luv. I’ll help you sleep as long and deep and hard as you want me to.”

“Good. I told you we need to _plan._ Do you think I haven’t been on hot bricks just like you this whole week? OK, not the entire week, I started craving more like a day after.”

“What, brandy?”

“No. Seeing you and Shaw… together… like _that.”_

“Oh.” Flynn blinks his beautiful grey eyes twice and then drinks the coffee in one go. He makes this comical shaking and twitching and grimacing until the initial effect is over.

“Brrrrrh! That hit the spot and by spot I mean my brain feels like someone just bleached it. Right!” You follow him as he walks briskly up the stairs and to the left, over a bridge-like passage above the streets and to a door with the Proudmoore Admiralty anchor design on it.

When you’re in his rooms you just drop your backpack and headgear on the floor and flump on a chair. Flynn takes his jacket off and seems a bit nervous. Or something. Then he falls on his back on the bed, sighing.

“It’s like a curse, I tell you. Should have stayed drunk, now I’m all agitated again.”

“Tell me.”

“Darling, if I told you any of my thoughts we’d be all --” You sit beside him on the bed and start pulling off your boots.

“Yes? We’d be what?” After you’ve dropped your (epic, ilevel 400) belt and gloves on the floor he sits up, swallows and continues with a rising smile.

“We would be all lustful and miserable, is what I was about to say but…”

“Tut tut, what lack of imagination. Planning doesn’t always have to be dry and dull. Now, I want to hear _all about it._ Tell me what it felt like when he _took_ you. Tell me what you would like Shaw to do to you. Had you been tied up before?” You pull off his boots tossing them behind you with a thud and crawl between his legs on the bed.

“Freehold raid after parties probably don’t count - or that one time the Admiralty tied me to a mast for a day - yeah, no, I had not. Not like that, not all sexually like. Ugh, I didn’t even know this inclination was so strong in me.” He looks baffled and that’s a new one. Furrowing his brow he continues.

“He has that air, you know, the way he just makes you _want_ to do as he says. It’s like magic.” Your fingers travel under Flynn’s tunic and you scratch your nails around his chest hair, pushing the hem up to reveal more skin.

“Oh, don’t I know it.” The spymaster’s dominant deep tenor sounds in your ears. “It’s not magic because we _could_ just say no. But why say no when…”

“Yeah, _yeah._ I’ve been with men before but _daaamn._ I’ve usually been the one leading and penetrating. Like, always. But now…”

“Yeah?” You lower your voice to the erotic levels this conversation requires and Flynn looks at you, feeling what you feel, sharing your mutual lust for the third party as well as each other.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but I want him to take me. It was good, wasn’t it?” His voice also purrs lower and his eyes follow the downward path of your palm caressing over the gunpowder line of the hair on his belly until it reaches his belt. A smile spreads on your face like sunrise remembering how good it was.

“He knew exactly how to touch and prepare me. And how fast to proceed. And ughhh yes. I have a hunch he doesn’t do anything quite similarly with everyone. He… listens and watches and adapts. He’s so observant it’s frightening sometimes. Like he knew my thoughts from the way my eyebrow wiggles or something.”

“Oh the bugger probably has extensive files on us.”

“Of course he does, he’s _The Knowledge”,_ you giggle and open Flynn’s belt. And then his other belt. He’s hard, and you slide your palm over his clothed erection, humming under your breath. “I would like to take him in my mouth. You’re the only one here who has tasted him.”

“What? You haven’t? I thought you’d been with him many times - “

“I’ve had you more often”, you sigh and pull his stiff cock out, moving your gently fisted hand along the length, sliding the foreskin back to reveal the veined member in full glory. “Not that I’m complaining, you sweet available scoundrel you. May I?”

“Yes, yes! Please help yourself.”

You chuckle. “To all your offerings.”

You’re not in a hurry this time, getting into a good mood for planning is allowed to take time like a proper ritual. You lick the shaft from root to tip, slowly and wetly sliding over the skin with the flat of your tongue.

“You know, you having been a pirate, I would have thought you had piercings all over, even… here”, you tease and suck the engorged glans between your lips gently. He lets a moaning sigh.

“I did. And I was only a smuggler, silly.”

“What?”

“I had a big ring in there, you can see the marks on the underside it if you look closer. Mind you I wasn’t conscious when I took it. Nor was I sober when I decided to take it… Had to remove it eventually, my second-to-last ex kept telling me it hurt. Bloody gorgeous it was but I wouldn’t want to make a lady suffer needlessly, so…”

“Well now, that’s a vision to warm my lonely nights with, you decorated with gold all over”, you grin and lick his manhood slowly. _“I want to see you do this to Shaw again”,_ you whisper in raspy voice and take him all the way to the throat, wet tongue smoothing the way, breathing through your nose audibly. You close your glowing eyes when the image of it hits you in the loins and you feel how drenched your panties are. Flynn had looked so _precious,_ so completely bewildered when Mathias had withdrawn from his mouth and he couldn’t move further because of the chains. It had looked like in that moment he had realized some previously hidden favorite flavor. You moan in your throat, imagining yourself in his stead in that cell, imagining what he would have felt there.

“Oh, _Light”,_ he groans. He’s probably thinking about it too. You taste his pre-cum when you pull your mouth slowly off him. You feel warmth on your cheeks.

“Yeah… What I would want… but that can wait for another time. I’m going to plot you two together. I’ll be your personal Peddlefeet, all sneaky and not needy at all and totally demanding the right to watch if I succeed.” You lick around the tip of his cock, thoughts fluttering on the possibilities and the big question of how to get to that point. Flynn reaches his hand and slides his fingers under your chin.

“Tell me what you would want.”

“We are rivals in this. Some other time.”

“You want him to fuck your mouth while you are tied.”

“Yes. And against a wall.” Your core burns with desire at the thought. Flynn gets up and takes off his partially undressed clothes until he’s nude. Except for the leather collar - oh, that sends shivers through you. He yanks the hem of your robes upwards urging you to get rid of your garments. You stand up and let him pull it off you. Your underwear stays on, for now. You step to rummage through your magically spacious backpack for a few moments and then pull the matching collar from the bottom. Captain Fairwind cheers. Watching your beautiful pirate-ish friend with his eager erection bobbing in attention you close the little clasps and the feel of the leather around your neck is so arousing you sigh.

Oh, you are both so _owned._

The redhead smiles with all the force of his moustaches and makes you walk backwards until you hit the wall.

”Since you are sacrificing your spot next time, let’s play to your fancies now, eh?”

”You are such a good friend, Flynn”, you grin with a seducing air and slide down the wall until you are sitting on your haunches, thighs wide.

”Doing my utmost best”, he answers with a smirk while pushing his cock past your expectant lips. You make room for it, yield and relax your throat, breathe in through your nose. You drop your hands down, place your palms against the wall behind your butt pretending they were tied. The captain sees this.

”Oh, you _absolute minx._ That’s… wonderful.” He leans his palm on the wall above your head and slowly slides out and back in, like he were tasting your mouth with his appendage and not the other way around. His face downwards Flynn watches as he sinks in your mouth and slides back out gleaming with saliva.

“Yeah... I’d let him do this to me”, he admits, legs trembling. You moan deep in your throat, the need an ache in you now. The collar presses against your skin with every slow thrust in. You imagine a leash attached to the metal ring on it.

You drop to your knees and push your hand in your underpants that climate-wise are closer to Vashj’ir than, say, Vol’dun.

 _“Tut tut_ lass, did I order you to do that?” You would laugh out loud if you weren’t so efficiently gagged. You giggle silently and your teeth craze Flynn’s skin making him jolt. He’s a darling for trying and a good captain, apparently, but he has zero dominant bone in his body, including the one silencing you right now.

You make some indecipherable hand signs with the one that’s still free meaning approximately, but not limited to, ‘how about you concentrate on shagging my face and let me wank, sweetheart’. He chuckles knowing very well what he is and what he is not.

“Nightsaber got your tongue? I should remember to enjoy these rare moments where you are unable to sass me to the depths of Helheim.” Still, while he isn’t verbally on Shaw’s level he shares some of your tastes in this. Or in _him._ Flynn slides his forefinger through the ring on your collar and pulls just a bit while thrusting in your mouth. You whine and your fingers plunge in you, drawing slickness on them. It takes about six turns around the sensitive bud to unleash your climax. You grunt and gasp through your nose, loving to be all gagged and filled while you get off. Flynn feels it and pulls out. You whine, protesting.

“Oh, I’ll continue if you want, just making it known I’m loaded with only one bullet tonight.”

”Ahh - alright, yeah. I do want it somewhere else.”

With wobbly legs you stand up, wrap your arms around his neck and kiss Flynn so deeply he moans. Gods, you are so lucky to have found him in your life. You turn around, tilt your hips back, hook your thumbs under the strings and playfully pull your panties down, slowly like in a performance better suited for the Den in the Black Temple.

”By the Light, woman. That’s… that’s almost illegal.”

”I don’t see how”, you say coyly looking over your shoulder and leaning on the wall. ”You said you had a gun in your pocket just for me?” You pop the contraception spell on just in time.

”Why yes ma’am, ready and aimed.” While you laugh he slides inside you effortlessly on the lubrication his previous conduct secured, stretching you _so good,_ all the way to the hilt - if one can say so of a gun. You hum and whine, pressing your breasts and cheek on the wooden wall. Flynn grabs your hips and kisses you on the shoulder, nipping the skin.

 _"You know I love your laughter, Emissary of the Alliance?”_ He whispers and bites the base of your earlobe before starting a slow glide in your warmth.

”Yes, good spirits help the ...diplomatic relations between our nations. Lead the way, Kul Tiras.”

You move your arms to your back and offer your crossed wrists to him. Chuckling in understanding Flynn locks them in a grip with his left hand. Similar sensations you had while chained and taken by Shaw fill your consciousness, not as strong and overpowering as back then but it’s a delicious spice nonetheless. You widen your stance and meet Flynn’s thrusts with snaps of your hip, his sack hitting your mound softly. You lean on the wall with your forehead, pushing against it in rhythm.

You tug your wrists, his hold won’t budge.

”Don’t worry, Kul Tiras will keep... your best interests… at heart.”

”Let’s see how you... fare with the head of our intelligence, sailors - _ohh gods that’s good, keep at it—”_

Flynn’s free hand roams down your belly, stays there for a few thrusts feeling your throbs from the outside as well, then travels south through your wet bush and finds the treasure. His voice is by your ear speaking lower than usual.

”You are giving orders, hero — I think he needs to —- _ahh_ — discipline you again.” His thrusts are shallow and fast, his fingers dance around your pearl and you can feel by the primordial signals between your sexes he’s as near to coming as you are. It pushes you further, and you fight his grip and think of Master Mathias being there, behind you both, behind Flynn.

”Right now you are — more exposed than me —”

”You - !” The captain curses between his teeth when he catches your meaning and you both drop off the edge, wailing together, his hold of your wrists loosening. He finds balance against the wall as he shoots his load deep in you, groaning, enveloped by your throbbing pleasure. You feel his tremors and absolutely love it. The pressure of his touch on your clit keeps you going for a long blissful moment.

You lean your freed hands on the wall as well, panting, purring at the spreading feel of relaxation and balm in all your previously agitated cells. Flynn hugs your waist and stays against your back, warm, still pulsing gently, lips on the skin between your shoulder blades. You sigh, happy.

”That was a good plan right there.”

”I approve of your method of brainstorming.”

”You learn that when you mingle with the elite.” You both burst into howling laughter and his seed leaks trickling down your thighs. He pulls out with care. You magic the fluids away and flump together on the bed, snuggling comfortably under the blanket.

”On a more serious note… I have no idea how we’ll get him this time. And I don’t know how I’ll get you to come with us but I’m going to smuggle you to this shady mission under my robes if I have to.”

”I like the sound of that. It wouldn’t happen to be the top secret one with the Lord Admiral in two days?”

”That's the one. You know of it?”

”Ma’am, you’re sleeping with the _captain_ of that voyage.”

 

 

 


End file.
